James Helsing
by Robin the legend
Summary: Jimmy Neutron has changed though his still a genius he has become known as the greatest monster fighter in Retroville and people begin to believe he is in fact a decendant from the legandry Van Helsing himself! a Jimmy Neutron Van Helsing crossover
1. The Legend

As a raging storm swirled on outside at Retroville deep in his lab James Helsing was packing a back pack with weapons such as a bow that would shoot out long sharp silver stakes also he had a black thick rope with a robotic claw like hand on the end of it. along with that James though his friends called him Jimmy strapped to long golden guns to his belt the guns held silver bullets that would kill a werewolf in a flash. but tonight Jimmy was not hunting down a werewolf instead he was going after a monster known as Dacen who was crossed between a dragon and a lion, Dacen had been terrorizing Retroville for at least three days now and during that short period of time he had killed 12 men, 3 children and 8 dogs and cats. and by this point Jimmy knew he had to destroy Dacen before he killed anyone else, after finishing up on packing his bag Jimmy grabbed a long leather coat and pulled that around him and resting on top of his brown hair was a black silk hat that had a rim right around it which covered Jimmy's ocean blue eyes up. he also had long leather pants on which matched the leather black gloves on his hands. with his back pack on Jimmy slowly walked out of his lab door and headed for the front door after stepping out in the cool fresh night air Jimmy slowly closed the door behind him trying not to maketoo much noise that would wake his parents up. for they would not approve Jimmy going out in the middle of the night to fight monsters even though Jimmy was now seventeen his Mum and Dad still had their rules.

Walking to the edge of his drive way Jimmy put his thumb and finger in his mouth and took a deep breath and out came a high pitched whistle which ecohed throughout the whole block on which he lived on. Jimmy looked up and down the empty street as if waiting for something to come, suddenly galloping hooves ecohed throughout the whole street and turning to look up the left side of the street Jimmy waited with a smile on his face and out of the foggy darkness a stallion as black as night with piercing red eyes came galloping towards Jimmy who after the proud looking stallion stopped in front of him reached out his hand and stroked the horses long mane that sparkled silver in the night sky like diamonds. "Well Stormy ready to go on a moonlight ride to destroy Dacen?" Stormy made a whining sound that told Jimmy that Stormy was just as eager to destroy this Dacen monster. and without another word Jimmy lept up onto Stormy's back and giving him a slight nudge in the sides Stormy reared up onto his back legs a naed before galloping off at full speed into the starry night sky. racing along the streets of Retroville people in their houses opned their windows and poked their heads out and watched Jimmy in awe as he and Stromy galloped past, for the people of Retroville had never seen this side to Jimmy and it surprised them to know that even though still a genius jimmy had turned out to be more brave and strong at heart than anybody had ever seen in their lives. even Cindy was shocked by the sudden new Jimmy but no matter how shocked she was she really liked this new side to Jimmy and seeing him everytime made her heart give her the urge to want him even more.

well chapter one is up how did i go? plz R&R AND ENJOY! 


	2. Dacen Attacks

As Stormy kept on galloping out of no where Dacen came swooping down at Jimmy knocking him off Stormy's back and sending him crashing to the ground. looking up Jimmy jumped out of the way as a fireball came blazing towards him from Dacen's mouth. "HAHAHA BEAT THAT HELSING!" Jimmy just smirked and pulling out from behind his back was a spinning blade, as Dacen swooped down to attack again Jimmy sent the spinning blade flying towards Dacen and it sliced through one of his wings causing him to scream in pain just before falling to the ground with a crash. the spinning blade came flying back towards Jimmy who caught it by it's handle in his hand, smiling Jimmy said "Oh Dacen you were saying?" Dacen growled as he stood back up, Jimmy had to look up into Dacen's ugly face since he was 10 feet taller than him. blue blood spattred onto the stone road from what was left of Dacen's right wing. glearing Dacen roared and lunged at Jimmy who just moved to the side causing Dacen to charge into a pole. Jimmy smirked again as Dacen fell to the ground knocked out, Jimmy slowly walked up behind Dacen and peered into his face making sure he was really knocked out. "Hmm his not moving or anything so i best kill him while his still out" Jimmy laughed to himself and turning his back on Dacen just for a sec to grab one of his golden guns without warning Dacen shot up and grabbed Jimmy around the waist and lifting him up into the air he laughed loudly and said "OH HELSING YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME? WELL THINK AGAIN PAL!" Jimmy cringed as Dacen tightned his grip around his waist he could feel the sharp claws digging into his sides and he could not breath properly. Jimmy managed to reach down and out of his pocket he pulled out what look like a golden sphere

But it wasn't Jimmy held the sphere to the middle of Dacens head who just laughed and said "Oh whats that gonna do scratch me to death?" Jimmy gave an evil smile and pressing a tiny button on the sphere and before Dacen could do a thing the sphere decended into a long sharp spear and it went slashing through the middle of Dacens eyes and sliced through the other side sending blue blood flying in all directions and it spattered onto Jimmy's face just before Dacen let go of him and went crashing to the ground with the spear still impaled through his head. Jimmy got to his feet and taking hold of the spear it pulled it's self back óut of Dacens head and returned to it's harmless sphere shape. smirking Jimmy said "Oh well you know what they say Dacen not all of us can win a fight!". and with a swoosh of his long black leather coat Jimmy hoped back up on Stormy's back who then took off along the dark streets of Retroville leaving Dacen who vanished in a puff of red smoke. for Retroville was now safe or was it really?

well chapter two is up plz R&R and enjoy! 

JAMES HELSING


	3. Deep Trouble!

With Dacen finally gone Jimmy knew that Retroville was safe, but he also knew that this would not last for deep inside his heart something told him that a new evil was stirring deep beneath Retrovilles roads and it sure was not going to be friendly either. Jimmy frowned with concern as bad feelings began to sweep over him as Stormy kept on galloping through the streets. _"I wonder what this bad feeling of mine means? well whatever it will be I'll be ready for it thats for sure I won't let Retroville be terrorized any longer!" _a loud rumberling sound snapped Jimmy out of his thoughts as he pulled on Stormy's raines to make him stop looking down from Stormy's back Jimmy saw that the road and path were both beginning to split in half. Stormy began to panic and rear up on his hind legs Jimmy shouted "Whoe there Stormy old friend it's okay!" at the kindness in Jimmy's voice Stormy calmed right down and moved to one side as the rumberling got louder and the split in the ground zig zagged all the way towards Jimmy and Stormy. without another thought Jimmy jumped to the ground from Stormy's back and told Stormy to go home. Stormy hesiatated but did as he was told and turned back around and galloped off back towards home while Jimmy dodged the zig zagging crack that seemed to follow his every move.

Jimmy was a little confused and dodging the crack for the 5th time he turned to pull something out of his bag but out of no where a huge black fist came smashing out of the road and giving Jimmy a good whack which sent him flying back about over one hundred feet before crashing into a wall. Jimmy quickley got to his feet he was dazed but not hurt "what the hell was that thing?" Jimmy said to himself as he grabbed the spinning blades back out of his bag and leaned up against the wall and peeked around the corner but there was nothing there except a big hole from where whatever it was had come from. frowning slightly Jimmy slowly side stepped out from behind the wall and slowly walke forwards with the spinning blades held out in front of him ready to strike just in case that thing decides to attack again. keep a sharp look out Jimmy finally reached the big hole in the ground and slowly walked towards the edge ready to attack if he needed too, Jimmy looked down but all he could see was darkness. annoyed Jimmy reached down to his belt and pulled out one of his golden guns that also could be used as a huge flash light. holding the gun over the hole the red light from it lit up the whole thing but it's bottom seemed endless to see. "Okay this is very srange indeed!"Jimmy mumbled to himself suddenly without warning the black hand appeared out of no where and rapped it's huge fingers around Jimmy's body who yelled out in pain as it began to crush him. struggling to break free Jimmy tried to reach his lasr beam on his belt but the hands grip was just too strong and the more Jimmy struggled the tighter it's grip became. finally giving up cause he was so tired from fighting Dacen Jimmy began to feel dizzy and weak, suddenly he heard high pitch screeching sounds that made his ears feel like they were about to bust. the noise seemed to becoming from the monster Jimmy had to get away the screeching was just too much he felt like it would kill him. but before he knew it Jimmy felt the hand tighten even more around him Jimmy yelled out as it pulled him in and they both disappeared into complete darkness. all that could be heard was the echoing of Jimmy's voice and the screeching sound but both soon faded into complete darkness.

well chapter three is up sorry if the chapters are a bit shory but i'm leaving more good stuff for later cahpters until then plz R&R and enjoy! 

JAMES HELSING


End file.
